1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to inserting connectors, receiving connectors, and connector units. More specifically, the present invention relates to an inserting connector, a receiving connector, and a connector unit which are used for supplying electric power.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is normal practice that an electric apparatus is operated by receiving a supply of electric power from an electric power source. When the electric apparatus receives the supply of the electric power from the electric power source, normally the electric power is supplied from the electric power source to the electric apparatus via a connector unit.
As described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 5-82208 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2003-31301, in such a connector unit, a convex-shaped inserting connector and a concave-shaped receiving connector are engaged with each other for electric connection.
On the other hand, as one measure for global warming or the like, even in electric power transmission in a local area, supplying high voltage and direct current electric power has been suggested whereby electric power loss in a voltage transformer or by electric power transmission can be made low and a cable is not required to be thick. In particular, in an information apparatus such as a server, such an electric power supply is desirable because a large amount of electric power is consumed.
If the voltage is high, the electric power supplied to the electric apparatus may influence a human body or operations of electronic components.
In a case where the high voltage electric power is used for the information apparatus such as the server, when the apparatus is installed or at the time of maintenance, operations are performed by humans. Therefore, it is necessary to use, as a connector unit for making electric connection, a connector unit different from that used for a conventional alternating current commercial electric power source.